Chico rudo
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Greg Feder conoce a Braden Higgins, de inmediato el chico rudo se siente atraído por él.
1. Chico nuevo

"Perfecto avecillas busquen donde posarse", dijo el señor Smith mientras tomábamos asiento. "Desciendan eso es, estamos listos", junto a él se encontraba un chico rubio, altísimo, con tipo de matón y camisa a cuadros sin mangas. "Ahora escuchen. No suele haber noticias emocionantes el ultimo día del año escolar pero un alumno nuevo se nos une hoy: Braden Higgins", dijo el señor Smith señalando al chico. "Veo un asiento libre por allá. Porque no vas y te acomodas".

El chico fijó su dura mirada en mí y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

"O ve para allá viejo, elige tu sendero", dijo el señor Smith.

Cuando llegó a mi lugar se detuvo y repentinamente volteó a ver al chico al lado mío.

El chico le ofreció su cartera.

"No", dijo Braden, "Quiero tu asiento".

El chico de inmediato dejó libre su lugar. Braden se sentó ignorándome. Tal vez había sido mi imaginación.

"¿Tu padre es Marcus Higgins?", pregunte al ver el gran parecido con su padre.

"Sí, lo conozco desde bebé. Es muy gracioso.", dijo Andre.

"Un gran, gran hombre", dije.

"El mejor", agregó Andre.

"Quiero aplastarle la cara", dijo con frialdad Braden.

"Si también yo", dijo con miedo Andre.

"Lo detesto", dije igual de temeroso.

"Que se pudra", concluyó Andre.

Tanto Andre como yo giramos nuestras cabezas hacia enfrente temerosos de aquel chico. Sin embargo tuve la sensación de que Braden no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

La clase del señor Smith continuó pero la sensación de ser observado por Braden no desapareció. Sentí que su mirada escaneaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pasaron varios minutos de aguantar esa sensación hasta que decidí voltear para comprobar mi sentir. Me llevé una gran sorpresa. Efectivamente Braden me estaba viendo. Asustado volví mi rostro al enfrente.

De pronto sentí los dedos de Braden tocando mi hombro para llamar mi atención, temeroso voltee a verlo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", me preguntó Braden con su voz de chico rudo sin importarle la clase del Profesor Smith.

"Greg", dije con miedo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?", preguntó Braden

Todos los del salón nos voltearon a ver, incluso el profesor Smith..

No sabía qué contestar ¿estaba hablando enserio? Andre comenzó a reír pensando que era una broma, nervioso yo me uní a sus risas.

"¿De qué te ríes?", me gruñó Braden poniéndose de pie, sin poner atención a alguien que no fuera yo. Andre dejó de reír.

Estaba enojado. No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Yo le gustaba? Y lo más importante: ¿Él era gay?

"¿No es un abroma?", pregunte asustado.

"No".

"¿Estás hablando en serio?", dije susurrando, esperando que nadie escuchara.

"Sí" contestó sin dudar, como si no hubiera nadie al rededor.

El resto del salón no dejaba de vernos. No sabía que contestar y comencé a temblar. No podía negarme porque temí que aquel gigante me matara ahí mismo. Pero si aceptaba sería la burla de toda la escuela.

"No", contesté con mi garganta seca.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Braden apretando los puños.

"No soy gay", es lo único que pude decir, esperando que fuera la mejor respuesta.

"¿Enserio?", preguntó sorprendido Braden,

"Sí… pero demos ser amigos", dije rápidamente esperando que eso ayudara un poco.

"Ah. Está bien", dijo el gigante para luego regresar a su asiento ya tranquilo.

Nadie del salón se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, fingieron que nada había pasado. El señor Y, sin saber que hacer prefirió continuó con su clase.


	2. Amigos

"Le gustas a Braden Higgins", volvió a repetir por enésima vez Andre, en medio de risas.

Pero para mi infortunio Andre no había sido el único en burlarse de mí. Caminar por los pasillos de la escuela se volvió una tortura. Me había vuelto la burla de todo el colegio. Al menos el día había llegado a su fin y las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado.

"Mira", dijo Andre señalando a Braden, "¿No vas a ir con tu novio? Se ve muy solito", dijo lanzando una carcajada.

El chico rudo estaba parado al borde de la acera como esperando algo.

"Temos que ir con él", dijo más serio Andre dirigiéndose a donde estaba Braden.

"¡Deja de molestar!", contesté deteniéndome por completo.

"No, es en serio", dijo Andre tomándome del brazo y obligándome a ir con él.

"¿Qué?".

"Dijiste que serias su amigo y el chico me agrada".

"¿O sea que te gusta?", pregunté intentando burlarme de Andre.

"No digas tonterías. Imagina los beneficios que nos traerá juntarnos con él, INMUNIDAD TOTAL".

"No lo había pensado así", contesté.

"Vamos, aprovecha los beneficios de ser su novio", dijo burlándose de mí una vez más antes de llegar con Braden.

"¿Qué hay viejo?", preguntó Andre a Braden.

"¿Vendrá tu papa?", le pregunté al chico rudo.

"No lo sé. Le dije que estaba bien que se quedara en el comedor de caridad. Estoy libre."

"Pues puedes venir en el autobús si quieres", sugirió Andre.

"No, vayamos a divertirnos", dijo Braden, "¡Hagamos algo que no debemos hacer!", agregó con entusiasmo el chico rudo.


	3. Fiesta en la cantera

"Peligro, no entre", leyó Braden en voz alta el letrero, "Eso me hace querer entrar".

Cruzamos la reja, Braden primero, y en su interior encontramos la antigua cantera inundada, protagonista de muchos de los relatos de infancia y juventud de nuestros padres. Estaba invadida por un montón de universitarios que celebraban una fiesta en su interior.

"Sera mejor irnos", sugerí.

"¿Ya viste cuantos chicos hay aquí?", preguntó Braden.

Tuve que admitir que él tenía razón. Sí, había muchas chicas guapas en bikini pero había la misma cantidad de chicos atléticos con el mínimo de ropa.

"Irnos, no", contestó Braden lamiéndose los labios, "Quedarnos, sí".

Entusiasmado comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba al filo del despeñadero. "Waw", exclamé en mis adentros cuando Braden quedó sólo en sus bóxers azules, era todo un monumento de hombre. El dio algunos pasos atrás para tomar impulso.

"¿Qué? ¿No vienen?", preguntó Braden antes de salir corriendo y echarse un clavado.

Tengo que admitir que empecé a dudar de haber rechazado a Braden. Era un chico muy guapo, musculoso y grande; además a quien no le gustan los chicos malos. Sin embargo alguien había llegado antes que él a mi vida. Andre, no sólo es mi mejor amigo sino que además es el chico que me gustaba. Cuando lo conocí descubrí que los chicos me gustaban.

"Braden está loco", dijo Andre, "Mejor vámonos de aquí", él dio algunos pasos en dirección a la salida pero se detuvo al ver que yo no lo seguía.

No sabía si era por el buffet de chicos atléticos frente a mí, por el desnudo torso de Braden, por la posibilidad de convivir con Andres semidesnudos los dos o por todo lo anterior; pero quise quedarme a la fiesta.

"¿Y si nos quedamos?", sugerí a Andre.

"Hay alcohol aquí, podríamos meternos en problemas".

"¿Por qué?", cuestioné a Andre, "No vamos a tomar. Sólo bailaremos y conoceremos chicas".

"Son universitarios".

"¿Y qué?".

"Notaran que somos más jóvenes que ellos".

Pero para mi fortuna una rubia con una caja de cervezas se acercó a nosotros.

"¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van?", preguntó arrastrando las palabras. "No se pueden ir todavía la fiesta todavía no acaba". Seguramente la chica ya estaba alcoholizada. "Ten y ten", dijo mientras nos repartía una cerveza a cada uno.

"¿Son novatos?", preguntó la chica dando una gran sonrisa.

"No, somos de ultimo año", contestó Andre, "Pasamos a ultimo año hace como 20 minutos."

"Ultimo año de Universidad", agregue.

"A sí, ya me acorde. Tú eres Bommer", dijo señalándome,"Y tú eres Scully", dijo señalando a Andre. "Tenía mucho que no los veía", la chica nos abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ves? Están tan ebrios que no lo notaran", le susurre a Andre.

""Esta bien, quedémonos", dijo finalmente Andre.


	4. Fiesta en la cantera2

Andre y yo bailábamos con dos chicas que se restregaban a nosotros ante la menor provocación. Andre parecía disfrutarlo, yo en cambio no dejaba de mirar a Andre para compensar la situación. Busqué a Braden con la mirada para saber que hacía. Lo encontré entre la gente besuqueándose con un universitario, con éste ya iban 6 en menos de dos horas. Lo que me sorprendía además de lo irresistible que resultó ser Braden, es que a pesar de ser más joven que aquellos chicos, era él el que tenía la actitud dominante. Braden levantó al chico de las caderas y cargándolo se perdieron entre los arbustos. No se necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber lo que iban a hacer.

Las cosas no marchaban como yo quería así que tome mi camisa y me deshice de ella y posteriormente hice lo mismo con mi playera. La chica con la que bailaba comenzó acariciar mi torso desnudo después de haber lanzado un "Wow" al aire.

"Andre", llamé a mi amigo, "Andre", volví a llamarle.

"¿Qué?", preguntó mi amigo concentrado en bailar con su chica.

"¿No tienes calor?", pregunté intentando inducir a Andre a que se quitara su playera.

"Mmm… creo que sí", dijo Andre.

Y para mí deleite Andre se quitó su playera. Me volteó a ver, yo le sonreí y el me contestó.

De repente se empezó a escuchar la imitación de un aullido y todos los universitarios respondieron corriendo al lugar de donde parecía nacer el sonido mientras aullaban imitaban el sonido que los convocaba. Todos subieron a la parte más alta de la cantera. Ahí roderón a 4 hombres. Estaba lejos y no podía ver pero las cuatro siluetas se me hacían conocidas.

"¡Son nuestros padres!", susurró a mi oído Andre para que nadie lo escuchara.

A la distancia comenzamos a ver como se desnudaban, seguramente obligados,

"¿Que están haciendo?", preguntó Andre.

"Los obligaran a arrojarse desde esa altura".

"¿Pero por qué desnudos?".

"¿No es obvió? Es para que les duela más el impacto con el agua".

El primero en arrojarse fue el padre de Andre. El sonido que hizo al impactar con el agua fue estridente causando la emoción de todos los espectadores.

El siguiente fue mi padre. Ya había visto a mi padre muchas veces pero nunca completamente desnudo así que mi mirada se dirigió a esa parte que era nueva para mí. Mi padre no tenía un cuerpo atlético pero aun así se vía atractivo. Él corrió para arrojarse al lago, el impacto fue igualmente fuerte. Después de él siguió el señor Lamonsoff y después el señor Higgins pero no presté atención pues la imagen de mi padre desnudo no se iba de mi cabeza.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?, preguntó asqueado Andre.

"¿Qué? No".

"¡Le vi el pene a mi papa!", dijo Andre con cara de asco.

Yo imité su rostro mientras ocultaba trasmis manos mi erección.


	5. Fiesta en la cantera3

Andre estaba frente a mí, tan cerca que en cada respiración su pecho y el mío se tocaban y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Estábamos escondidos en una grieta de la cantera para que nuestros padres no nos descubrieran en la fiesta. Esta situación no ayudaba en nada a mi erección, sino todo lo contrario.

"Esto es muy incómodo ¿no crees?", dijo Andre sonriendo para romper el silencio entre los dos.

"Si muy incómodo".

Pero el silencio volvió a reinar.

No podía evitar ver a mi amigo de una manera especial y Andre parecía notarlo, porque avergonzado, huía a mi mirada.

No pude resistir más y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, Andre no contestó. Entonces comencé a mover mis labios, una vez más Andre no contestó. Me separe de él y el esquivó la mirada.

Él me gustaba y no lo iba a dejar ir. Así que me puse de cuclillas bajo de Andre. Desabroche su pantalón, el no pareció molestarse, lo abrí y baje sus calzoncillos. Me tope con su miembro flácido. Pero eso no me detuvo y empecé a bombearlo. Cuando se puso erecto lo tomé con mi boca y seguí con el bombeo. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando pero por lo mismo me aferré al momento.

Andre me tomó de la cabeza y ahora fue él quien penetró mi boca. Después de unos minutos el pretendió salir de mí pero yo lo detuve.

"Me voy a venir", dijo Andre.

No contesté sólo seguí bombeando la erección de mi amigo. Andre llegó en mí y yo no desperdicie ni una gota. Me levanté e intente besarlo pero él me esquivó.

El subió su pantalón y lo abrochó. "Tengo que salir que aquí", dijo Andre saliendo de la grieta.

Lo tomé de la mano para detenerlo.

"Andre"

"¿Qué?, preguntó Andre sin mirarme a la cara.

"Te amo".

"No soy gay", dijo mientras se alejaba de mí.

Mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos ¿Cómo podía ser posible que dijera eso después de lo que acababa de ocurrir?.


	6. Beso helado

Estaba yo en mi trabajo de verano en el _Ice Cream House_ limpiando la máquina de helados. Ya estaba ansioso, sólo faltaba una hora para poder salir y la jornada había sido particularmente cansada.

"Hola", dijo una voz cavernosa tras de mí.

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba y que se le ofrecía. Era Braden, parecía enojado.

"Bienvenido a _Ice Cream House_ ¿Que vas a querer?"

"Me has mentido", dijo Braden mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿A qué refieres?", pregunté intimidado.

"A que eres gay".

Todos mis compañeros, los clientes y mi jefe voltearon a ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices?", pregunté asustado con voz baja.

"Vi como mirabas a tu amigo".

"¿A Andre?".

"Sí"

"¡Claro que no!".

Me pregunté ¿Porque es que siempre hacia este tipo de cosas frente a tanta gente?

"Lo miras como seguramente yo te miro a ti", dijo Braden.

Me sonrojé y se me escapó una sonrisa. No esperaba un comentario así de un chico tan rudo. No supe que decir.

"Así que eres un marica igual que tu padre", me dijo tras de mí mi jefe, el señor Bailey.

"¿Hay algún problema con que sea marica?", preguntó con rabia Braden.

El señor Bailey intentó contestar pero el miedo impidió que las palabras salieran de su boca.

De pronto Braden estiró sus brazos por encima de la barra y jalándome de mi playera me atrajo a él. Sus labios se estrellaron con los míos y después de unos segundos me dejó libre.

"Ahora es de mí propiedad y si alguien se atreve a molestarlo se las verá conmigo", amenazó Braden antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Durante lo que quedó de la jornada nadie se atrevió siquiera a mirarme a la cara. Yo me sentí poderoso pero también frustrado. Ya que más que un beso eso había sido un choque de bocas. Tenía que admitirlo, Braden lo estaba logrando, ahora empezaba a sentir algo por él.


	7. Sorpresa en mi habitación

Al llegar a mi casa la fiesta ochentera ya había comenzado. Yo esperaba encontrar en ella a Andre. Necesitaba hablar con él de lo que había pasado en la cantera. Dejar las cosas claras entre los dos.

Llegué a la fiesta ya disfrazado, bueno casi. Me iba a disfrazar del personaje que interpreta Tom Cruse en _Risky Business_ particularmente la escena donde canta _Old Time Rock and Roll._ Ya tenía puesta mi camisa rosa, así que sólo me quité el pantalón y los zapatos.

Subí a mi habitación para dejar mi ropa pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar a Kyle, el sexy entrenado de mi madre, semidesnudo subiéndose los pantalones. Mientras que en mi cama Braden yacía acostado fumando un cigarrillo, sólo una sabana cubría su pelvis.

"¿Esta es tu habitación?", dijo Kyle avergonzado. "Lo siento. No lo sabía. ¿Hay alguna forma en la que pueda pagar este atrevimiento?, dijo mientras recogía su camisa del piso

Embobado por lo guapo que era Kyle e impactado por lo extrañó de la situación sólo pude negar con la cabeza.

"Pagaré la lavandería", dijo señalando mi cama.

"No... no... no te preocupes". Dije ocultando mi emoción de que ahora dormiría en la cama dónde Kyle y Braden habían estado.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó Kyle mientras abrochaba su camisa.

"Sí, no me molesta", mentí, sentía celos, me hubiera gustado participar.

"¿Estás seguro?", preguntó un vez más.

"Sólo déjalo así", dije.

"Una cosa más", dijo Kyle dirigiéndose a Braden y a mí, "Agradecería que lo que pasó aquí no se lo contaran a nadie".

"No te preocupes así será", contesté, Braden sólo elevó su pulgar.

"Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?", le preguntó Kyle a Braden mientras se colocaba su chamarra.

"Braden", contesté yo.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?", preguntó Kyle.

"Sí", contesté.

Kyle volteó a vernos.

"¿Ustedes dos están juntos?"

"Sí", contestó Braden.

"No", conteste yo al mismo tiempo.

Kyle se quedo mirándonos sin saber a quién hacerle caso.

"No. Sólo somos amigos", dije.

"Ha, por un momento pensé que había interferido entre ustedes. Entonces, ¿se repetirá?", le preguntó Kyle a Braden.

"Cuando quieras", contestó Braden.

Kyle se puso su Fedora sobre la cabeza.

"¿Indiana Jones?", le pregunté al ver su disfraz.

"Sí ¿Te gusta?"

"Te ves bien"

"Gracias. Tú disfraz también me gusta."

"Gracias", contesté.

"Bueno chicos los dejo, los veo abajo en la fiesta", dijo Kyle antes salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Por qué dijiste que hay algo entre nosotros?".

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije en Ice Cream House?".

"Que nadie se metiera conmigo".

"Porque eres mi novio".

"Pero no somos novios".

"Por ahora no pero ya verás que sí", dijo para luego dar una inalada a su cigarro, "Por cierto, lindas piernas", dijo Braden lamiéndose los labios.

"Gracias" dije sonrojándome. Había olvidado que no estaba usando pantalones.

"Oye ¿Qué acaba de pasar entre tú y Kyle?", dije sentándome a los pies de Braden.

"¿Kyle? ¿Ese es su nombre?".

"¡Sí! Ese es su nombre".

"Cogimos".

"¿Cogieron y ni siquiera sabías su nombre?".

"Para ser más especifico me lo cogí"

"¿Te lo cogiste? ¡Pero si te lleva como 25 años!", dije con celos.

Braden sólo elevó los hombros.

"Ahora sigues tú", dijo Braden.

Reí pensando que era una broma.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?", pregunté al ver que él no rió.

"Sí", dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

"¡No!".

"¿Por qué no?, preguntó Braden, ¿Es por tu amigo? ¿Qué hay entre él y tú?".

"Nada". Contesté, no quise hablar de todo el asunto de la cantera.

"Pensé que no habías aceptado salir conmigo porque tú y él eran novios o algo así".

"No"

"Pero ¿te gusta?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Estas admitiendo que eres gay?".

Asentí una vez más.

"Lo sabía".

"Cómo te diste cuenta ¿A caso se me nota?", pregunté avergonzado.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Soy afeminado o algo así?".

"No", respondió Braden. ¡Tienes muchos prejuicios!", dijo molesto, "Eso te impide aceptar que eres gay".

"¿Entonces como te diste cuenta?", pregunté.

"En un principio no lo sabía, sólo me gustaste y te abordé. Pero cuando noté como desnudabas a tú amigo con la mirada me resultó evidente".

Yo pensé que era muy discreto en mi gusto por Andre pero al parecer no fue así. Me sonrojé al sentirme descubierto.

"¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?", me preguntó.

"No", mentí.

"¿Por qué no lo haces?".

"Porque tal vez pierda su amistad".

"Si de verdad es tu amigo eso no afectara".

Pues tal vez no era mi amigo por que al parecer el asunto de la cantera si había afectado. Pero sólo estaría seguro hasta hablar con él y dejar las cosas claras. Todo fue muy confuso ya que por un lado me dejó actuar pero por el otro dijo que no era gay.

"Me gustaría ser como tú", dije.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"A que seguramente nadie se te resiste".

"Nunca me había pasado hasta ahora contigo".

Yo me sonroje.

"Además nadie se atrevería a molestarte por ser gay", agregué.

"Tienes razón", dijo pensativo, "Pero por eso te bese en tu trabajo. Ahora todos piensan que eres ni novio y nadie se atreverá a molestarte. ¿O alguien de tu trabajo te molestó después de que yo me fui?

"No nadie".

"¡Que mal! quería un pretexto para partirle la cara a alguien", dijo Braden, "Pero al menos ya estas protegido".

"Sí, ¡gracias!", dije.

"¿Entonces si vamos a coger o no?"


	8. Sorpresa en mi habitación2

"¿Entonces sí vamos a coger o no?".

Yo no quería contestar. Sí, me gustaba Braden y sí, quería estar con él, pero no podía dejar de creer que, pesé al rechazo que Andre me hizo, tal vez todavía había una oportunidad con mi amigo. Tal vez Andre sólo había tenido miedo y en el fondo tal vez también le gustaba. Tal vez no había descubierto que era gay. Pero tal vez Andre no sentía nada por mí y todo futuro juntos era mera fantasía. Tal vez…

"Si lo hacemos… ¿contaría como nuestra primera cita?", pregunté sonriendo.

Braden sonrió y acercó su rostro al mío.

"Sí", contestó el rubio vikingo.

Yo también me acerque.

"Cojamos entonces", susurré en los labios de Braden.

Amaba a Andre pero no podía quedarme a esperarlo. Entre el amor y el deseo escogí la tentación de aquel gigantesco hombre desnudo ante mí.

Braden agarró mi camisa rosa con una mano y con la otra me tomó de la nuca para acercarme a él, besándome con gran intensidad. Caí sobre él pero muy pronto terminé debajo suyo aplastado contra el colchón de mí cama. Sentándose sobre mi pelvis comenzó a desabotona mi camisa. En esa posición pude verlo bien, su escultural cuerpo ya lo había conocido en la cantera pero lo que me sorprendió fue el tamaño de su miembro, grande, ancho. Comencé a sentir miedo, pensé en retractarme. ¿Cómo es que aquel descomunal miembro iba a caber en mí? Pero no me arrepentí y seguí adelante dejándome llevar, dejando que Braden retirara mi camisa.

"¿Haces ejercicio?", preguntó Braden inspeccionando mi cuerpo.

"Sí", conteste en medio de un gemido al sentir sus enormes manos recorriendo los músculos de mi pecho, mi abdomen y mis brazos.

"Se nota", dijo él.

Sus manos recorrían piel con una mezcla de deseo, curiosidad y adoración; la dedicación con la que tocaba mi cuerpo me hacía sentir sexy.

Braden bajó a besarme, dominante introdujo su lengua en mi boca, yo me entregue. Estaba a sus órdenes, sus gustos y deseos, y nunca me había sentido mejor. Sentí en mis caderas las manos de Braden tomando el elástico de mi ropa interior. Dio un jalón y me desnudó por completo. Me sentí expuesto, mi miembro era mucho más pequeño que el suyo pero a él pareció no importarle y por el contrario tomó mi miembro en su boca y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios una y otra vez. Me sentí como una presa siendo devorada por una bestia con la actitud tan salvaje y dominante con la que Braden hacia su trabajo.

Muy pronto mi respiración se volvió peligrosamente agitada, Braden supo interpretar mi respiración y se detuvo.

"Esto aun no termina", me advirtió Braden, "Ahora te toca a ti", dijo acostándose a mi derecha, boca arriba colocando sus manos tras su nuca.

Vi con temor aquella monstruosidad que orgullosa descansaba sobre el rubio pubis de Braden. No me atreví a atacar directamente esa zona así que preferí comenzar a explorar el resto de su cuerpo. Usando mis dedos comencé a recorrer cada uno de sus tatuajes. Lo hice suave y lento casi sin tocarlo, provocando que la respiración de Braden empezara a hacerse cada vez más profunda. En cada respiración su poderoso pecho se expandía y contraía con gran fuerza. No pude resistirme, hambriento comencé a besar sus duros pectorales, bebiendo sediento de su salado sudor mientras que con mi mano izquierda recorrí cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen, Braden respondió acariciando con su cálida y fuerte mano mi desnuda espalda.

En ese intercambio de caricias y toques algo cambio en mí, pues ahora, al voltear a ver el miembro de Braden, quise tocarlo, probarlo, saborearlo. Era enorme, sí, no lo ignoraba pero tampoco era impedimento para acercarme a él. No esperé más y tomé el miembro en mis manos, comencé a bombearlo con curiosidad y veneración, lento, disfrutando del momento. Braden unió su mano derecha a las mías tan sólo para hacer que acelerara mi ritmo. Obedecí a su necesidad y aceleré la violencia de mi bombeo, cosa que Braden pareció agradecer.

Después de un largo rato, Braden puso su mano en mi nuca, y comenzó a acariciarla. Entendí su intención, quería que fuera más allá. Mire con timidez el miembro de Braden, di un último suspiro para exhalar el miedo que aún podía conservar, antes de bajar mi cabeza y comenzar a lamer los fluidos que salían de él. Me gusto, no tanto por el sabor en sí mismo sino por el acto en sí. Braden me veía con satisfacción. Luego tomé en mis labios el glande de Braden e imaginando que se trataba de una paleta comencé a besarlo y a lengüetearlo alternadamente.

Había ensayado este momento muchas veces con paletas y helados imaginando que era el miembro de Andre, nunca habría pensado que lo pondría en práctica con un chico que había conocido ese mismo día. Vi la cara de satisfacción de Braden y me sentí confiado. Fui más allá. Retire mis manos e introduje todo lo que pude de aquel miembro en mi boca. Esta vez no lo hice con timidez sino con mucha hambre y deseo. Fue un poco difícil acostumbrarme a su tamaño, prácticamente yo no podía mover mi mandíbula de tan abierta que tenía que tenerla, pero me valí de los movimientos de mis labios.

Pasaron los minutos y Braden me tomó de un tobillo. Sin que yo dejara de hacer mi trabajo hizo que me acomodara sobre él, haciendo un 69. Comencé a sentí cosquillas en mi ano, era la lengua de Braden jugando conmigo. Su hábil lengua hacia círculos en torno a mi entrada para luego recorrerla de arriba abajo, bañándome de su saliva. Pese al éxtasis que estaba sintiendo, yo no dejé de realizar mi labor en el miembro de Braden. Después de un tiempo sentí uno de sus dedos de relevar a su lengua. El movimiento fue casi el mismo, dando vueltas en torno a mi entrada, pero su dedo muy pronto comenzó a adentrarse cada vez más en mi interior. La experiencia fue haciéndose cada vez más dolorosa hasta que no pude concentrarme más en mi trabajo ante aquella intromisión.

Muy pronto tuve dos dedos completamente dentro de mí luchando por expandir mis entrañas. El dolor era mucho y a Braden parcia no importarle. Me sentía como un simple juguete a su merced y eso definitivamente me gustaba.

"Braden", gemí.

El no contestó obsesionado con mi ano.

"¡Párteme el culo en dos!", rogué.

Él pareció reaccionar.

"¿Estás listo?", dijo Braden. Sin que yo supiera si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Él se levantó de la cama sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, buscando sus pantalones en el piso.

"Sí", dije casi rogándole.

Braden sacó un condón del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrió.

"Con mucho gusto", dijo mientras deslizaba el preservativo en lo largo de su eje.

Yo lo mire, disfrutando de ver todo su glorioso cuerpo ante mí y muriéndome del frío que sentía en cada segundo que pasaba sin el calor de su cuerpo en el mío.

Cuando estuvo listo subió a mi cama, arrodillándose entre mis piernas abiertas de par en par. Comenzó jugar conmigo una vez más. Pasando la punta de su miembro por mi entrada, primero de arriba abajo y después en círculos, en lo que yo sentí una eternidad. Mi respiración se volvió profunda y violenta como si todo el oxigeno del mundo no me fuera suficiente para respirar. De pronto Braden se detuvo y pude sentir como su glande empezó a hacer presión en mi entrada. Yo me emocione ¡por fin estaba pasando!

Con dificultad, poco a poco Braden se fue abriendo paso en mi interior y el dolor que yo sentía a su paso fue aumentando también. Yo intenté cooperar relajándome tanto como me fue posible, pero no importaba cuando me relajara el grosor de su miembro en mi virgen cavidad hacia del proceso algo dificil. Después de lo que sentí una eternidad, finalmente la totalidad de su largo pene había entrado en mis entrañas. Él se detuvo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? me preguntó cariñosamente aquel rudo vikingo mientras retiraba el pelo de mi frente.

"Feliz", contesté con dificultad pues hasta respirar hacía que mi dilatado ano me doliera.

Él sonrió complacido y me beso.

"¿Quieres que empiece?". Me preguntó.

"No, déjame disfrutar el tenerte dentro de mí".

Entonces el aprovechó para bombear mi miembro, mientras su boca atacaba mí cuello y su otra mano frotaba mi muslo, dándome la mejor experiencia que jamás había vivido.

"Muévete", dije yo, no sé si rogando u ordenando.

Braden gustoso obedeció. Y comencé a sentir aquel firme y grande miembro desplazarse en mi interior. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a aquella intromisión, y el placer se fue adueñando de mí. Braden lo notó y comenzó a embestirme sin cuidado alguno. Los dos gemíamos, nos besábamos y acariciábamos en un baño de sudor y sal. Los minutos pasaron hasta que Braden comenzó tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Sabía lo que venía así que, estando yo casi inconsciente, atraje a mi vikingo hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo. Braden terminó dando un fuerte gruñido y cayendo sobre mí. Después de un tiempo recuperó sus fuerzas y comenzó un camino de besos que inició en mis labios bajando por mi cuerpo hasta mi vientre. Introdujo su índice dentro de mí y, mientras bombeaba mi miembro, estimuló mi próstata. Yo no necesitaba mucha estimulación para terminar y con semejante uso de habilidades pronto termine llenándome a mi mismo de mis fluidos.

Los dos mirábamos perdidos el techo de mi habitación, respirábamos intentando recuperar las energías.

"Te gustó", preguntó Braden.

"Sí", apenas pude contestar yo, "Fue increíble".

"Y entonces", preguntó él, "¿Somos novios?".

"Por supuesto que sí", dije besando su mejilla.

El sonrió.

"Ya ves te dije. Nadie se me resiste".


	9. Andre-Braden

Braden y yo charlábamos en la cocina, habíamos bajamos a la fiesta después de bañarnos cuando Andre entró al lugar. Parecía desesperado, como buscando a alguien y, por su reacción al verme, era a mí.

"Hola", saludó Andre nervioso.

"Hola", dije yo, actuando como si nunca hubiera pasado el asunto de la cantera.

Braden sólo movió la cabeza.

"¿Y tú disfraz?", le pregunte al verlo sin uno.

"¿Quiero hablar contigo?", me dijo Andre desesperado sin contestar a mi pregunta.

"Dime", dije.

"Me gustaría que fuera en un lugar más privado".

Miré a Braden para pedirle permiso. Él miro la situación y sonrió como si hubiera tenido una gran idea.

"Espéralo en su habitación", ordenó Braden a Andre.

Andre pareció no entender.

"Tengo algo que decirle", agregó Braden, "En un segundo te alcanza".

Andre volteó a verme extrañado.

"Por favor", dije a Andre, "No voy a tardar"

Andre obedeció.

"Sé que somos novios pero también sé que vine a interferir entre ustedes dos. Así que si decides divertirte un poco con él quiero decirte que yo no tengo problema alguno, sólo no olvides que eres mi novio", dijo besándome sin importar si alguien nos veía.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?".

"Sí", me contestó, "¡Apúrate! Andre te está esperando".

Obedecí dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

La oportunidad que Braden me estaba brindando era muy tentadora. Ya había decidido entre Andre y Braden, y no, no me había arrepentido pero tampoco me había podido sacar a Andre de la cabeza. Si no afectaba a nadie entonces podría disfrutar de los beneficios de estar con los dos.

Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y entré, estaba oscuro. Cuando menos me di cuenta Andre estaba besándome atrapándome contra la pared. Yo respondí él beso realizando el sueño que había tenido todos estos años. Tomé la orilla de su playera comencé a levantársela y se la quité. Él desabonó mi camisa y al ver mi torso desnudo dijo.

"Te amo".

"¿Qué dijiste?", pregunté.

"Te amo", repitió.

Entonces me di cuenta de las complicaciones de llevar más lejos esta situación.

"Braden es mi novio".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", dijo enojado, "¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?", preguntó, "Lo acabas de conocer".

Quise reprocharle todos los años que él me había ignorado y reprocharle el rechazo que e hizo en la cantera, pero no era correcto.

"Braden se atrevió a dar el paso antes que tú", dije intentando no herir a Andre.

"¿Entonces accedes a estar con el primero que se te acerca?".

"¡No, no es así!", dije indignado.

"Pues eso parece".

"¡Deja de juzgarme! No tienes derecho. Te espere años y aun así me rechazaste".

"Dijiste que me amabas".

No supe que decir.

"¿Ya no me amas?", preguntó casi rogando.

"Escogí a Braden".

"No me has contestado. ¿Me amas?".

"No", mentí para que él no guardara esperanza alguna.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos en esta situación?, dijo señalando nuestros torsos desnudos.

"Sólo diversión", dije sabiendo que estaba rompiendo el corazón de Andre.

Andre intentó decir algo pero al parecer las palabras no salieron de su boca. Tomó su playera y salió indignado de la habitación. Yo caí de rodillas en el piso y comencé a llorar. Por fortuna Braden no tardo en entrar.

"¿Qué ocurrió?", preguntó Braden levantándome del piso.

"¡Le rompí el corazón a Andre!", dije entre sollozos.

Braden me abrazó contra su duro pecho.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó.

"Porque me ama y yo sólo iba a jugar con él".

Braden no dijo nada sólo acarició mi espalda intentando confortarme.

"Yo no quería romperle el corazón, no quería jugar con él, pero te escogí a ti".

Braden levantó mi rostro y me miro fijamente.

"¿Me escogiste a mí?".

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Yo te escojo a ti".

"Te amo", dije yo.

"Te amo", contesto él.

Y los dos nos fundimos en un beso para después regresar a la cama una vez más.


End file.
